carmen_2024_to_2027_comedy_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roar
"Roar" is a song written by Katy Perry, Bonnie McKee, Dr. Luke, and Max Martin. The song serves as the lead single from Perry's third mainstream studio album, Prism. "Roar" was released on August 10, 2013. The song topped the US Billboard Hot 100, marking Perry's 8th number 1 song on the chart. It was registered onto Perry's BMI on August 31, 2013. A music video for "Roar" was released on September 5, 2013. It is featured at the climax of Carmen. It is heard when Princess Carmen and her new friends are getting closer to Loki's lair. Lyrics I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Category:Songs